


I Got Love

by babystayculture



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom!renjun, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Felching, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Teasing, Voyeurism, bc that's how i want it to be, colour and colour checking, hsdgn renjun's kinda of a cumslut here i apologise, jeno's a lil possessive/dom in this, nomin bicker during sex, renjun wears panties, reread this and well jaemin acts like a brat... so yeah, slight nipple play, sloppy seconds i suppose??, switch!jaemin, top!jeno, we love safe and consensual sex in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystayculture/pseuds/babystayculture
Summary: It's a hot summer's afternoon when Jaemin asks Jeno to fuck him with Renjun just beyond the door, and then everything escalates from there.





	I Got Love

**Author's Note:**

> okay i KNOW jaemin bottoms but i cant help but feel like the dynamics would be different? which is why he's a lot more mouthy and cheeky than renjun bc u know he'd clown them in bed sdgag anyway this is for monsoon, *galaxy brain meme* bc wow we love voyeurism/exhibitionism kinks *winkwonk* i know i changed the plot a little from what we discussed but i hope you still enjoy it!! to everyone else, i hope this is enjoyable as well!!

_Tell me, want you baby, _

_need you closer, if I fall in_

_as if drunk, I’m lost in a dream, in you_

* * *

It’s a late Friday afternoon that Jeno finds himself sprawled on their bed with Jaemin plastered all over his chest, unmoving despite the sweltering heat of the summer. Jeno can’t find it in himself to tell Jaemin to go away, and he tells himself it’s because he’s lazy, not because Jaemin feels so _ good _in his arms and he smells like clean and fresh even though they’ve probably been sweating a bath for the past few hours waiting for Renjun to come home. 

The heat had driven all thoughts out of their minds, let alone try and do anything, and the both of them are staring blankly at their phones, scrolling through something and playing something. Jeno’s on the verge of tossing his phone away to try and take a nap when Jaemin hums a little and shifts on top of him, fixing him with a curious gaze. 

Jeno knows that look. It’s the same look that Jaemin _ and _ Renjun give him when they want something from him, and he doesn’t know how they both picked up the same, wide-eyed, innocent and adorable look. Perhaps they had practiced and connived to trick him behind his back, all possible when it comes to his boyfriends, who look more cunning than they did. “Jaemin?” 

“I’m bored,” Jaemin announces, like they haven’t been bored for the past two hours. “I wanna do something.” 

“Well then, get _ off _me. You can’t do anything if you don’t get off me.” 

Jaemin smiles at that, all slow and full of meaning and there’s a light in his eyes that means he’s got an idea. “And I’m horny, Jen.”

Jeno splutters at the crude words, phone flying from his flailing arms to the bedroom carpet. “You’re _ what_? Jaemin!” 

Jaemin ignores him and presses a wet kiss to Jeno’s already sweaty skin. “We haven’t done anything for weeks, we’ve all been so busy… I wanna try something new.” 

Jeno surveys him a little more calmly at that, a hand coming to tangle in Jaemin’s hair, rubbing the soft strands together. “It has. Should we wait for Injun to come back?” 

“He can join us,” Jaemin murmurs, now propping himself up on his hands, hovering over Jeno with hooded eyes. “Jeno, what if you fucked me?” He bites his bottom lip a little, like he’s unsure about his suggestion, and that alone tells Jeno that Jaemin had been thinking of this for a long time, and only brought it up today.

“Would you like me to?” Jeno asks, cupping Jaemin’s cheek fondly and watching Jaemin nuzzle into it, giving his palm a brief kiss. 

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while,” Jaemin admits in a low tone, his confidence muted into truthful shyness once he’s actually got what he wants out on the table. “It’s just - when you’re fucking Injunnie you look so - so _ good _ when you do it. And Injunnie… he just looks so pretty and I guess I just wanted to try.” He presses his lips together briefly before looking into Jeno’s eyes again. “What do you think?” 

Jaemin’s always been gorgeous, Jeno reflects, watching the way the heat made his skin shine and hair stick to the nape of his neck, and for a brief moment he can see it - Jaemin, under him and sprawled out, whining for _ more_, asking to be fucked, and it bursts like stars through his veins. He can never say no to either of his boyfriends, not when he loves them so. 

“I’d like it. A lot,” Jeno says, thumb stroking down Jaemin’s jawline. “I think you’d look really pretty, wanting to be fucked.” 

Jaemin exhales at that, laughing a little. “Is this how Injun feels when you dirty talk to him? No wonder he gets needy so fast, with how sensitive he is.” 

Jeno smiles at that, sliding his palm to cup Jaemin’s chin and presses a thumb against Jaemin’s bottom lip. “Would you like Injunnie watch me fuck you? I don’t think he’s ever seen either of us bottoming before.” 

Jaemin parts his mouth willingly, letting Jeno’s thumb dip inside and press down on his tongue. He closes his lips around it, sucking gently as he looks at Jeno, and suddenly the heat isn’t warmth from the summer. 

“Look at you, being so good,” Jeno murmurs, pulling his thumb out to drag wetness down Jaemin’s jaw and neck, the skin smooth and unmarked. “How long have you been thinking of this, Nana? When did you see Injun being so pretty and needy that you wanted to be fucked too?” 

“Long enough,” Jaemin breathes, hitching when Jeno’s palm sweeps down far enough to cross his clothed nippled roughly, rubbing circles into it. “You know how our baby is when he’s fucked. He looks so pretty that - that I couldn’t help but wonder what it’d be like.” 

“You’ll find out today, won’t you?” Jeno asks gruffly, pulling Jaemin further up and starting to suck hickeys into the juncture of Jaemin’s neck and shoulder. “How do you want us to do it? You’d better have colours, like Injun too. I don’t wanna hurt you…” 

“Whatever feels natural,” Jaemin says, backing away briefly to shove his shirt up and out of the way. “I’ll have colours if it makes you feel comfortable. You’ve never hurt Injun anyway, you won’t hurt me either.” Jaemin’s eyes are blown with want, but there’s a simple trust in it that makes Jeno’s heart pound too. “I believe you won’t.”

“I’ll make you feel good, darling,” Jeno promises, “keep telling me what you want, alright? We can stop anytime you want to.” 

“Okay,” Jaemin says, words against his lips and effectively asking for a kiss. “I - I want you to fuck me, Jen. Please.” 

“Take your pants off, and grab the lube, yeah?” 

Even when he wants to be fucked, Jaemin maintains more control than Renjun, still grins wickedly and gives Jeno an unashamed, appreciative whistle when Jeno sheds his shirt. He presses back just as hard when Jeno leans down to kiss him, and it isn’t until that he growls out a _ green, Jen_, that Jeno breaks away to settle between his legs. 

“Can you spread your legs a little more, pretty?” Jeno coos, running a palm up the softness of Jaemin’s inner thigh, dangerously close to where Jaemin’s cock is hard and curved against his stomach. “Can’t fuck you if you don’t spread your legs, Nana.” 

“Just gotta ask, gorgeous,” Jaemin says cheekily, thighs falling apart and letting Jeno scoot closer to him. “C’mon, hurry up or I’ll go fuck myself using one of baby’s toys.” 

“You have to learn to be patient,” Jeno says severely, pouring the lube out onto his fingers and rubbing it, warming it up. “Why don’t you learn from kitten? He’s always so good, so obedient, so patient.” Then he presses a finger against the small pucker of Jaemin’s hole and watches as Jaemin’s mischievous smile shatters, a small whimper leaving his mouth.

“Come _ on_, Jen,” Jaemin complains, the finger at his entrance still unmoving, “Jen, I swear - _ fuck_!” 

“Patience will get you everywhere,” Jeno tells him, a single finger gently prodding and twisting inside Jaemin, watching Jaemin’s expression. “Colour, pretty?” 

“Green,” Jaemin grits out, “fuck! Please - please, just - just hurry up -” Then the rest of his sentence dissolves into a broken moan as Jeno inserts another finger, more careful than he usually is just because Jaemin’s never bottomed before. Even so, Jaemin looks ethereal under him, hair matted to his forehead and low groans leaving his mouth every time Jeno curls softly intro his prostate, hips unconsciously canting upwards to urge his fingers in deeper.

“You look so good,” Jeno sighs, scissoring the tightness and spreading Jaemin open, kissing his shoulder and chest as he does so. “Can’t wait to fuck you, pretty.” 

“You could do that right now,” Jaemin points out huffily, but it’s punctuated by stutters and moans, and then a long, drawn-out whine leaves his mouth when Jeno prods into his prostate with three fingers. “Jeno - please - please, c’mon, I’m ready.” Jeno’s fingers are long, digging right into his prostate and it’s driving him mad with arousal, with half a mind to push Jeno up and turn him over and ride onto his cock himself. 

“A bit more,” Jeno says, now starting to slowly fuck Jaemin with his fingers, the sqeulch of too much lube echoing through their heat-saturated bedroom. “Don’t wanna hurt you, Nana.” 

“You’re enjoying this too much for this to be all about me,” Jaemin says, accusatory in tone but half-formed moans are falling from his mouth as Jeno fucks him open. “Jeno - _ fuck_! Please, c’mon, I’m _ ready_.” 

“Colour, and I’ll fuck you,” Jeno promises, twisting his fingers one last time in Jaemin before dragging them out, kissing Jaemin quiet when the loss of his fingers elicits a loud mewl from him. 

“Green, gorgeous,” Jaemin says, watching Jeno shove his pants down and off his legs. “C’mon, fuck me already, you took like hours to finger me.” 

“How can you ask our kitten to wait when you’re demanding things like this?” Jeno asks amusedly, slicking his cock up with lube and pushing at Jaemin’s legs, slinging one over his shoulder. “Wonder how Injun would like that, seeing you all hot and impatient for my cock.” The head of his cock is pressing against Jaemin’s hole, and Jaemin whines frustratedly, trying to push his hips down but Jeno’s hand is on his hip, restraining and a firm message that he will _ not _ get what he wants. “Jeno!” 

“I wonder if you’d like to be fucked while Injun is watching,” Jeno says conversationally, like the head of his cock isn’t catching onto the rim of Jaemin’s hole with each motion that he makes. “Do you think he’d be able to come just from watching you get fucked? Wonder how you would feel around me, pretty. You were so tight around my fingers just now.” 

“Well you’d know if you fucked me,” Jaemin says, glaring daggers at Jeno even through the haze of his lust. “Seriously, stop being a fucker and get your cock in me, I - _ Jeno_, fuck, _ fuck _ -”

“Stop being so mouthy,” Jeno says disapprovingly. He’d finally pushed in, and now slides in tantalisingly slowly, the heat of Jaemin around him so incredibly _ tight _. He knows he’s probably digging bruises into Jaemin’s thigh, but he needs something to anchor himself to this mortal plane, and Jaemin squeezing around him and panting hot in his ear isn’t helping whatsoever.

“Okay, pretty? Colour?” Jeno asks, breath stolen from his chest once he’s finally seated all the way inside Jaemin. 

“Green,” Jaemin says, eyes shut, “but give me a moment. You - you’re so big, Jeno, what the fu - _ ck_.” 

“Take as long as you want,” Jeno says sweetly, pressing kisses to Jaemin’s face, and he suppresses a smile when he hears the bedroom door creak a little. Jaemin doesn’t seem to hear it, so acutely focused on the stretch of his hole with Jeno inside him, and he doesn’t think he can form words right this moment. It’s also not helping that the head of Jeno’s cock is nestled so closely to right where his prostate in, and once the ache of the stretch fades into the background, all he wants is for Jeno to fuck into him. 

“Jen,” Jaemin pants, “c’mon, move, I’m okay. Please, just - fuck me, Jen, c’mon.” 

“‘M glad you remember your manners,” Jeno says, then slides out until just the head of his cock is left inside the heat, and fucks back into Jaemin into one smooth slide, thighs smacking against Jaemin’s ass as he does so. The squelch of lube resounds obscenely through the room, barely masking the sounds of the sounds that leave their mouth as Jeno starts fucking into Jaemin, _ hard_. 

“Faster, Jen, faster,” Jaemin urges, canting his hips upwards to meet Jeno whenever he sinks back in, relishing in the stretch and burn each time Jeno’s buried to the hilt inside him. “Fuck - c’mon, _ fuck _ me, Jen, fuck me _ properly_.” 

“Don’t ask for what you can’t take, pretty,” Jeno says, the barest hint of a smile on his lips, then he adjusts Jaemin’s legs, folds them close to his chest even more, and punches back in with such force that Jaemin can’t help the long, drawn-out moan that he emits. “Feel so good, Nana, you’re so tight.” 

“Come _ on_!” Jaemin says, feeling a little petulant as Jeno maintains the steady, maddening pace, fucking him so slowly that he feels every ridge and dip of Jeno’s cock inside him. Repressing a shiver, he clenches his fists and tries to focus on the stretch of being fucked, how _ good _it feels. 

“Wonder how many times I’ll have to fuck you to get you to be patient,” Jeno hums, then hitches Jaemin’s hips up, fucking him faster now, still hitting his prostate with each time that he fucks in, and Jaemin feels his thighs trembling, his cock weeping pre-cum - he’s going to come soon. 

“Gonna come,” Jaemin manages to say in between Jeno’s rough thrusts, “Jeno - Jeno -”

“Come then,” Jeno says, reaching a hand in between them to wrap a hand around Jaemin’s tip, jerking up and down a little. “Come, pretty, wanna feel you come around my cock.”

“Next time,” Jaemin growls, “I’m taping that dirty mouth of yours shut, Lee Jeno.” Then Jeno twists a wrist around the head of his cock and slams into his prostate hard at the same time, and that does it. Jaemin comes, blindingly white-hot, wet all over his stomach and chest as he squeezes around the cock inside him; Jeno’s still fucking him, and the extra stimulation doesn’t help his sensitivity at all. 

“So good,” Jeno groans hips stuttering wildly now, “so _ good_, Nana, fuck, fuck - _ Nana_!” He fucks into Jaemin a few more times, then he _ comes_, hot and wet inside Jaemin, cum spreading inside him, making Jaemin sigh a little. He thinks he can begin to understand why Renjun always wants to keep their cum inside him, be plugged full of their cum all day; it’s warm and hot, and Jeno’s cock is still inside him, keeping him feeling full, and it’s a nice way to come down from his high. He’s about to open his mouth and push Jeno to slide out when Jeno’s head lifts up from the crook of his shoulder to look at the door. 

“Had a good show, kitten?” Jeno calls, and the tiniest whimper sounds in answer. 

Jaemin grins, looking at the slowly opening door, revealing a flushed Renjun, a hand covering his face. “Didn’t know you were watching from behind the door, baby.” 

“Did you like watching me fuck Nana?” Jeno asks, beckoning Renjun to come closer, noting the bulge in Renjun’s jeans with delight. 

“I - yes,” Renjun says, voice broken with how he was suppressing his moans just now. The scenes flash like a slideshow through his mind - Jeno, fingering Jaemin incessantly; Jaemin, groaning when Jeno fucked into him; the white-hot pleasure that crashed through him as well when they came. “I - I liked watched you - you fuck Nana.” 

“And did you come, kitten?” Jeno coos, slowly sliding out of Jaemin, his cock soft and messy with cum and lube; cum starts to leak out from Jaemin’s hole, staining the sheets. Renjun’s eyes are drawn irresistibly to Jaemin’s open hole, the slow slide of white out so incredibly enticing. 

“I - I -”

“You’re wet, baby,” Jaemin says, sitting up and reaching to press a palm against the bulge of Renjun’s jeans, “but you’re still hard, hmm?” There’s a slight dampness that Jaemin can feel through Renjun’s jeans, and he hazards a guess that Renjun had come in his pants, but was still unsatisfied. 

“Wanna come again, kitten?” Jeno asks, latching onto the skin of Renjun’s neck and starting to suck. 

“Please,” Renjun whines, “wanna - wanna come again, please.” 

“Nana, lie down,” Jeno requests, “and kitten, take your clothes off.” 

“What do you wanna do?” Jaemin asks amusedly as he settles on his back again, letting Jeno prop his legs up and shove a pillow under his hips. 

“Kitten,” Jeno starts decidedly when Renjun comes back, shed of clothes bar his panties, already soiled with cum, “do you want my cum?”

Renjun bites down on his lip. “Yes - yes, please.” 

“Good kitten,” Jeno says, smiling and surging up to kiss Renjun. “You saw me come in Nana, didn’t you, kitten? How do you feel about taking my cum from there, hmm? Taste me in Nana and make him all clean, won’t you?” 

“God, _ Jeno_,” Jaemin hisses, heat thrumming through his veins instantly once again. 

“_Please_, can I?” Renjun whimpers, small hands coming to clutch at Jeno’s shoulders, like he’s afraid he’ll be denied. “Jen - please, please, let me, I’ll be good -” 

“Shh,” Jeno soothes, “you can, kitten. Tell me colour and I’ll let you eat Jaemin out, alright?” 

“Green,” Renjun answers immediately. 

“Jaemin?” 

“Green, Jen. Injun, baby, come here, won’t you?” Jaemin says, spreading his legs and letting Renjun settle between them, where he’s looking at Jaemin’s hole, messy with Jeno’s cum. He threads a hand through Renjun’s soft hair, a gentle encouragement for Renjun to start whenever he wants. 

Renjun darts a small tongue out at first, just to lap at the cum around Jaemin’s rim, sighing at the taste of Jeno, then he starts licking into Jaemin, desperate to have more cum in his mouth. He’s careful and delicate, prodding inside gently to bring more and more cum out and pressing his tongue around Jaemin’s insides, the rim still a harsh red from Jeno’s fucking. 

“Doing so well, baby,” Jaemin praises, thighs shaking a little from sensitivity as Renjun becomes more and more enthusiastic about eating him out. 

“Raise your hips a little, kitten,” Jeno says from behind Renjun. Renjun lifts his hips obediently, presenting himself prettily for Jeno, little hole fluttering teasingly when Jeno pulls his panties down so it frames his ass and spreads his cheeks apart. Without a word, Jeno drips cold lube right onto Renjun’s rim, causing Renjun to squeal into Jaemin’s hole and in turn causing Jaemin to groan and tug at Renjun’s hair a little.

“Gonna finger and fuck you, kitten,” Jeno murmurs lowly, fingers rubbing lube around Renjun’s rim. 

“Yes,” Renjun gasps, detaching himself away from Jaemin long enough to say, before Jaemin’s guiding him back to his hole. 

“Good kitten,” Jeno murmurs, then he’s sliding two fingers into Renjun’s heat. Renjun is easy to loosen, having just being fucked yesterday, and soon he’s pumping two fingers into Renjun; Renjun’s tongue fucks Jaemin open at the same pace, and Renjun’s almost crying, Jeno’s cum and Jaemin’s taste heavy on his mouth as his ass is being stretched open. 

Jeno must be impatient, Jaemin thinks hazily, as Jeno removes his fingers soon and lines himself up with Renjun’s hole. Even if he’s not the one Jeno’s fucking, he feels it anyway - Renjun moans, hot and perfect into his hole, lapping furiously as a distraction as Jeno fucks into him smoothly. He’s also hard again, Jaemin notes, cock flushed and curved against his stomach, and he fists a hand around his cock as he presses Renjun’s face into his hole even further. 

“So hot, kitten,” Jeno says, slowing down and watching Renjun’s hole stretch obscenely around his cock, the rim pink and red from the burn. “Such a good kitten, rimming Nana. Do you feel good, Nana? Isn’t our kitten so pretty like this?” 

“So pretty,” Jaemin agrees, “so good with your tongue too, baby. Coming soon, baby?” 

“Please,” Renjun says, muffled into Jaemin’s hole, “need - need to come so bad - _ so _bad.” 

“Come with us, kitten,” Jeno says, fucking into Renjun earnestly now, cock punching into Renjun’s prostate and feeling the heat squeeze around his cock. 

Renjun just whines, loud and high, and his tongue reaches deep into Jaemin a few more times before it stills, and he clenches around Jeno, coming, and coming _ hard_. His panties, already soiled from coming in them before, is ruined even further as he comes again, cum dripping down from the wetness, and he feels so _ messy _ that the sensitivity runs through his veins even longer. 

“_Baby_,” Jaemin groans, “_gorgeous _ \- I - _ fuck _!” Then he fucks up into his own hand one more time, and he comes too, white all over his hand and onto his stomach again, thick white dripping everywhere. 

“Hang on, kitten,” Jeno says, voice rough and low, his hands pressing bruises into Renjun’s hips, and he chases the heat once, twice, thrice, and he comes, shaking a little, all hot cum fucked into Renjun’s hole, filling Renjun just the way they both know he likes it. Renjun pants, hot and needy right onto Jaemin’s overly-sensitive hole, feeling Jeno’s cum on his tongue and inside his ass, thick inside him and filling him so perfectly. 

“So good,” Is the last thing Renjun hears Jaemin say before he slips into unconsciousness, and he vaguely feels Jeno slip out of him. Perhaps he makes a noise or something, because he feels a short plug inserted inside him a few seconds later, then - he falls asleep.

* * *

When Renjun wakes up, it’s early in the morning. He’s also cleaned and clad in a large shirt and another pair of panties. On both sides of him, Jeno and Jaemin are fast asleep, faces creased with sleep, and Renjun can’t help the little giggle that escapes his mouth. Warm, he settles back down to sleep again, and the next time he wakes up, Jaemin’s disappeared from their bed, though his spot is still warm. 

“Morning, love,” Jeno says from behind him, voice husky with sleep. 

“Good morning, darling,” Renjun says, laughing as Jeno dips in to kiss him only to miss and kiss the corner of his mouth instead. They spend maybe ten minutes like that, kissing and giggling before the smell of toast wafts into the bedroom, making them finally get out of bed. 

Jaemin greets them in the kitchen, shooing them to go and wash up before they all settle down to have breakfast. They’re lazing about on the sofa, bickering about one thing or the other when Jeno finally brings the topic up. 

“Injun, you were really turned on last night,” Jeno says lightly. 

Renjun squawks and throws a pillow at Jeno. “Shut _ up_!” 

“But we need to know if you really liked it!” Jaemin says louder, insisting, wrapping his arms around Renjun’s waist to trap him and make him sit on his lap. “Did you like watching, angel?” 

Renjun huffs, turning a little red and sinking into Jaemin’s hold. “I just - I’ve never seen either of you… bottoming before, so I - I wasn’t expecting it. And - and it was really hot, so - so yeah, I did.” 

“What if,” Jaemin starts, looking at Jeno as he does so, “Jeno fucked me again, and you watched us? On the same bed, angel, not from outside the door. Would you like that, baby?” 

Jeno comes to sit closer as well, kissing Renjun’s cheek. “I think you would, wouldn’t you, kitten? Tell us what you want, kitten, and we’ll give it to you.” 

Renjun squirms in Jaemin’s hold for a little bit until he’s straddling Jaemin’s lap, facing the both of them, the slightest bit flushed. “I’d like that,” He says shyly, fingers fidgeting, “I wanna - wanna watch Nana be fucked by you, Jen. Like - like I’m not there. I wanna watch you fuck Nana like I’m not there.” 

Jaemin grins at that, wicked. “Baby likes _ spying_, hmm? Do you get off from feeling like you’re gonna get caught, baby? Maybe we should fuck you out in the public next time, baby.” 

Renjun swallows, trying to ignore the heat building in his veins. “I - I -”

“Didn’t know you were into voyeurism,” Jeno teases, trailing a large hand over Renjun’s hip bone. “Is that why you came in your panties from just watching us fucking?” 

Even with their incessant teasing, Renjun doesn’t get his fantasies acted out straight away. They’re still working, still needing to dedicate large portions of their time to work, and it’s a stark reminder that sex is not something they get to do more than once or twice a week, simply because they don’t have time. So, it’s a full month later, and Renjun’s almost forgotten what he told Jeno and Jaemin that he wanted. 

Renjun comes home one Friday afternoon to find Jeno and Jaemin waiting for him the bedroom, nothing but boxers on, watching him with dark eyes. He can barely open his mouth to ask what’s going on before Jeno’s standing up and approaching him, a hand on his waist and looking so tall that Renjun starts feeling himself slip underneath already. 

“Hi, kitten,” Jeno says, a small smile gracing over his handsome features. “Colour and clothes, kitten, and join us on the bed.” He definitely doesn’t bother to mince his words, and Renjun can only obey, saying _ green _ shakily as he steps out of his jeans and shrugs out of his shirt, the thrill of what’s going to happen already thrumming heavily in his blood.

“You wore panties, today, baby?” Jaemin asks, cooing as Renjun climbs onto the bed with them. “Did you know you were getting fucked today, baby? And such pretty panties too… are you gonna ruin this pair, baby?” 

“Not - not if you don’t want me to,” Renjun says, blushing. He’d only worn the panties because he wanted to be a little softer, a little safer like Jeno and Jaemin were with him. It was Friday, he was tired, and the safety that he found when wearing the panties they gave him made him feel a little better. But it also one of his ‘wear-out’ panties, not ones usually he messed up, so he doesn’t really want to mess them up too. 

“Then take them off, kitten,” Jeno says gently, like he knows what Renjun is thinking about. “And sit against the headboard when you’re done. Do you remember what you told us a month ago, love?” 

Renjun frowns a little as he sits back against the headboard, legs tucked underneath him. “What…?” 

“Remember when you asked us to treat you like you’re not there as Jeno fucks me?” Jaemin asks carelessly, grinning as Renjun groans and buries his face into his hands. “We’re doing that now, baby, is that okay with you? Colour, baby.” 

“Green,” Renjun says softly, cheeks still hot as he looks up at them again. “Can - am I allowed to - to touch myself?” 

Jeno just smiles, glint in his eyes. “Only your hole, kitten, and no coming until we come, got it?” 

“Okay,” Renjun says, relieved that he’s actually allowed to touch himself. 

“Jeno,” Jaemin calls, and pushes at Jeno until he’s lying down. Swinging a leg over Jeno’s hips, he sits on Jeno’s cock, grinding his ass into Jeno’s dick. “_Ah _\- gonna - gonna fuck me, Jen?” 

“I will if you’re patient,” Jeno huffs, hands coming to grip Jaemin’s hips. “_Slow_, Nana, or I won’t fuck you at all.” 

Jaemin just sighs deeply and stills on top of Jeno. “Hurry _ up_, gorgeous, or I’m getting myself off.” 

“You’re not going _ anywhere_,” Jeno says, and then he’s pulling Jaemin’s boxers down, slipping them down over the curve of Jaemin’s ass and squeezing his ass teasingly. “Play with your nipples, pretty.” He says this as he grabs the lube laying beside him, rubbing a generous amount between his fingers and then resting them on the edge of Jaemin’s rim. “Colour, pretty?” 

“Green,” Jaemin murmurs, twisting one of his own nipples, stuttering a moan as one of Jeno’s fingers broach him, twisting inside his heat. “Oh, fuck - _ Jeno_!” 

Biting down on his lip, Renjun reaches round and touches his rim carefully, not wanting to get himself too worked up yet when Jeno and Jaemin are nowhere close to coming. His hole is already dripping with too much lube as a result of shaky hands, and he can’t help the small whimper that leaves his mouth when Jaemin groans out loud at Jeno’s second finger into him, nipples teased pink by his own hands. 

True to their word, Jeno and Jaemin aren’t paying attention to him, but he still notices Jeno looking over at him from time to time as he takes care of Jaemin; even Jaemin, whose riding back down on Jeno’s fingers, darts to look at him from time to time to make sure he’s doing okay. It’s both infuriating and hot, how he’s watching them pleasure each other with little regard for him, and it feels like he’s doing something wrong, _ watching_, and _ oh _, he feels so hot already. 

“Je_no_,” Jaemin whines, riding down on the three fingers inside him, twisting and prodding until they reach his prostate, pressing hard into it. “C’mon, let me - let me ride you, gorgeous, _ come on _ -” 

“I don’t think so,” Jeno tsks, fucking his fingers up into Jaemin even harder, “stop rushing, pretty, and you’ll get what you want.” He’d used too much lube, as usual, and the sound of it as his fingers stretch Jaemin’s hole is downright obscene, and he can hear the sounds of Renjun fingering himself as well. 

There’s fire in his veins when he looks over to see Renjun, already looking wrecked from just watching; perhaps he gets off on knowing that he looks _ good _ wrecking Jaemin like this, gets off on knowing how good he can make them feel. Without knowing, he’s been pressing harshly into Jaemin’s prostate and rolling small circles into it, and it takes Jaemin holding his wrist to make him realise that. 

“Stop, or you’re gonna make me come way too fast,” Jaemin says, breathing a little harshly. “Done having your fun, gorgeous? Gonna fuck me now?” 

“Still so mouthy,” Jeno sighs, but removes his fingers and taps Jaemin’s hip, signalling for him to shift until he’s hovering over his cock. “Go on and have it, pretty. Ride my cock.” 

Jaemin leans down to kiss Jeno briefly, all tongue and spit, then he settles back after glancing at Renjun. He grabs Jeno’s cock at the base, lowering himself until the head is resting inside his hole. “Baby,” Jaemin calls suddenly, and waits until Renjun looks up. “Watch, baby,” Jaemin says, something like teasing in his voice, then sinks down fluidly onto Jeno’s cock, groaning at the full feeling.

Renjun whimpers at the sight, eyes drawn to how Jaemin takes in all of Jeno’s cock so easily, and he sinks two fingers inside himself, but it’s _ not enough _ and he desperately wants something bigger, more filling inside him. 

“Kitten, you’re crying,” Jeno soft voice breaks through his mind, “what’s wrong? Colour, kitten.” 

“I - green,” Renjun says, hiccuping and riding down hard on his fingers, a frustrated whine leaving his mouth. “It’s - my fingers aren’t - it’s not enough.” 

“Your hands are so small,” Jaemin coos, “but you have to wait, baby. You can be a good boy, can’t you?” 

“Kitten needs cock inside him to feel good, hmm?” Jeno murmurs, planting his feet on the bed and fucking up into Jaemin, urging Jaemin to ride down on him. “Can’t come just from watching, kitten? I thought you did that last time, without fingering yourself too. Are you getting greedy, kitten?” 

“No,” Renjun sobs, third finger inside him and patently _ not enough_. “I - I’m good. Not - not gonna come until you do, I’ll be good and wait.” He can just barely skim his prostate like this, and he’s getting increasingly aroused by the not enough stimulation, more tears brimming in his eyes as he watches Jaemin fuck himself back onto Jeno’s cock.

“And if you don’t get one of our cocks, kitten?” Jeno asks breathlessly, talking to Renjun but looking up at Jaemin, and it all goes up into Renjun’s head, the heat fogging up his senses and coursing, pulsing in his bloodstream. “God, fuck - Nana, you feel so good, so pretty, riding on my cock like this.” 

“What if,” Jaemin starts, trying his best to get his words out as he’s spread every time he sinks down on Jeno’s cock, his thighs trembling and cock slapping against his stomach, “what if we came in baby, hmm? Don’t fuck him but just come in him, let him have our cum, but other than that, nothing. Baby just needs our cum to feel good, doesn’t he?” 

Renjun whimpers at that, riding down even faster on his fingers, wanting to come _ so bad _ but it’s not enough, he’s not allowed to touch himself and they won’t fuck him, and he just wants to _ come_. Still, if he can get their cum, that’s better than nothing. “Please,” He pleads, “want - need your cum please, I wanna come, wanna come, so - _ so bad _ -” 

“Patience,” Jeno drawls out, reaching up to flick at Jaemin’s nipples and not even glancing in Renjun’s direction. “You’ll get our cum if you’re patient, kitten.” 

“You feel so good, gorgeous,” Jaemin sighs, now riding slower, savouring the delicious drag of Jeno’s cock inside his walls, grinding and bouncing shallowly. “Keep talking, Jen, wanna know what you wanna do to our precious baby.” 

“Wanna know if he gets off on watching me fuck you,” Jeno says, voice gruff as Jaemin grinds torturingly slowly on his lap, cock surrounded by tight heat. “Wonder what he’s imagining, if he wants to be fucked as well, until he’s so full of cock and cum that he’s crying. Is that what you want, kitten?” Jeno hardly waits for Renjun to respond before continuing with, “Wanna know if this is what he wants. Wonder how bad he’ll beg if I come in you, Nana, instead of giving it to him. Wonder how bad he’ll cry if you let all my cum leak out of you, waste all of it on the bedsheets and the carpet. What do you think, kitten?” 

“I want your cum,” Renjun chokes out, fingers long past the point of not enough and just something to fill him up at this stage. “Please, please, I’ve been good, I need your - your cum in me, please, anywhere - my - my face, or mouth, or hole, please - please, I _ need _it -” He breaks himself off with a desperate sob, so needy and hot that he can’t think or get his words straight.

“Baby needs it, huh?” Jaemin says thoughtfully, coming to a still on Jeno’s cock and clenching around it. “What do you think, gorgeous?” 

“Had enough of my cock, pretty?” Jeno asks, tracing over the bruises on Jaemin’s hip, “Come in our kitten if you are.” 

“I can come now,” Jaemin decides, and slides off Jeno’s cock slowly, the head coming out with a little _ pop _ that resound through the room. Jeno’s cock is red and slick, and Jaemin’s hole is stretched loose and messy with pre-cum and lube. “Colour, baby, and I’ll give you my cum.” 

“Green,” Renjun says, relieved that he’ll at least get their cum, “green, Nana, please, please -” Then he’s being pulled into Jaemin’s lap, hole hovering over Jaemin’s hard cock. 

“So pretty, baby,” Jaemin grits out, “and fucked me so well, gorgeous.” He’s jerking himself off rapidly, more pre-cum leaking out of his cock than ever, incredibly close to coming. “Gonna fill you up with my cum, baby, until you’re leaking - _ fuck _ \- baby -” And then Jaemin’s pulling Renjun down, cock filling him up so rapidly that a cry tears itself out from his chest, and Jaemin only thrusts once inside him, perfectly aligned with his prostate, and _ comes _ , thick cum painting his insides white. There’s so _ much _of it, and Renjun whines at the feeling of being filled, stomach already swelling a little from one load of cum. 

“Good baby,” Jaemin praises, then through his haze, Renjun feels himself being lifted off Jaemin’s cock and into Jeno’s lap, feeling Jeno’s hard cock pressing against his inner thigh. 

“Good, kitten?” Jeno asks sweetly, so completely different from the way he’s rutting up into Renjun’s thigh, desperate to come himself.

“Please,” Renjun begs, and that’s all Jeno needs to fuck into him as well, the embarrassingly loud squelch of Jaemin’s cum echoing as Jeno thrusts up twice in rapid succession before he’s coming too. Jeno’s cum is just as thick, just as _ much_, and the heat expands in his belly, cum sloshing inside him and going to his head, and then Jeno’s cock shifts a little and presses right into his prostate. That, with the combination of two loads of cum in him, hot and wet and thoroughly obscene, sends him over the edge. 

“Oh, oh, _ oh _ \- Jen - Nana - I’m _ coming _ \- _ ahh_!” Renjun doesn’t know what else tumbles out of his mouth, just knows he squeezes down hard on Jeno’s cock that’s plugging all the cum inside of him safely, and he comes all over himself, wet and messy.

“Pretty baby,” Jaemin murmurs, smoothing Renjun’s sweaty hair out of his face, “so good.” 

“You too,” Jeno says, kissing Jaemin. “I’ll run both of you a tub. Get Renjun his plug, won’t you, honey?” 

“Got it,” Jaemin says, pecking Jeno on the mouth twice more just because he can, and readies the plug as Jeno slips out. Almost immediately the cum starts running out of Renjun’s gaping hole, and he wonders if his own hole looks the same as he pushes the plug in, keeping the cum inside Renjun. 

Jeno takes care of both him and Renjun, claiming that he fucked the both of them, so he should be taking care of both of them. Jaemin doesn’t really have the energy to argue, and he likes being pampered anyway, so he sinks in the water and lets Jeno take care of him. Renjun comes to somewhere in the middle of the bath, and they coo over him, kiss him and tell him he did so well. 

“Thank you,” Renjun says simply, shyly hiding his face in the crook of Jaemin’s neck, “for giving me what I wanted.” 

“We’re glad you trust us enough to tell us,” Jeno replies softly, kissing Renjun’s forehead. 

That night, they send Renjun to sleep stuffed full with their cum, still plugged and stomach swelled. Renjun’s satiated and happy, Jaemin got what he wanted, and ultimately that’s all Jeno really wants for the two loves of his life. He’s happy.

**Author's Note:**

> million dollar question: what do you guys think about mpreg (norenmin or otherwise)?? bc im planning an abo and like id definitely write in like breeding kinks/mpreg mentions bc sdhgsdg so i wanna know what you guys think about that!!!
> 
> now anyway this is my first time writing proper nomin smut hgsid so i hope it's okay!! also, if u heard jaehyun's cover of 'i like me better'.... a jaeyong might be coming jaehyun u ass sTOP messing up my writing schedule hfadsfs FUCK anyway tell me what you think about this fic!!! (and what you want me to write too hehe, lov u guys <3)


End file.
